


On The Way To Neverland

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Henry reflects on the events that lead him to where he is now. <br/>-<br/><b>Word Count: 2966</b><br/>-<br/><b>Author’s notes: </b>NO BETA  Written for "Onceuponaland" Round 5 Challenge 8: Finale Review<br/>-  <br/>“Book Cover” art by EDDART</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Title: On The Way To Neverland**

**Author:**

**Rating: G**

**Characters/Pairings:** Henry, Emma, Regina, Hook, Rumple/Belle, Snow/Charming, Greg, Tamara, Neal, Lost Boys

**Spoilers: Episodes 2x21 and 2x22**

**Disclaimer:** ‘ _Once Upon A Time’_ and its characters belong to their creators. I do not profit from this in any way.  

**Summary:** Henry reflects on the events that lead him to where he is now.

**Word Count: 2966**

**Author’s notes:** NO BETA “Book Cover” art by Sidhe_Faerie. Written for sss Challenge 8: Finale Review 

**On The Way To Neverland**

Henry sat alone in the dark damp room. He had been brought there by the two boys that had pulled him out of the water. His clothes were soaking wet and he was beginning to shiver but from fear not cold.

Greg and Tamara were outside the door arguing. Henry couldn’t tell what they were saying but they sounded as afraid as he felt.

The last few days sifted through his mind like a whirlwind. It was like falling through a portal in his mind. He sat there and tried to make sense of it all.

His Future Step Mother Tamara and her friend Greg were trying to destroy everything he knew. From the sound of their arguing, they didn’t realize that they had been working for someone with magic.

His Grandpa Rumplestiltskin had gone all evil when his girlfriend lost her true memory. He was trying to make Dr. Whale kiss his boot for just looking at his girlfriend before his Dad Neal stopped him.

His Dad Neal was really Baelfire and no one knew it until recently. That made him the grandson of Rumplestiltskin.

His Mom Regina had stolen the magic beans that the giant was secretly growing but when his Mom Emma and his grandparents went to get them they had been stolen from her. His Mom Emma had figured out that it was his Future Step Mom Tamara that had stolen them. That wasn’t the only thing that his Future Step Mom Tamara had stolen but they didn’t know that yet.

Hook had been helping his Future Step Mom Tamara and Greg. Hook was told not to trust those two by his Mom Regina. Hook decided that he didn’t want to be a part of it so he left.

Greg was torturing his Mom Regina in the cannery. Greg wanted to know where his own Dad was because when Greg was a kid he and his Dad had accidently happened upon Storybrooke and Greg escaped but Greg’s dad didn’t.

His Mom Emma went to find out what was going on with his Future Step Mom Tamara. His Mom Emma searched her room and found sand. But his Dad Neal said that his Future Step Mom Tamara was training for a marathon by running in the woods and probably on the beach too. His Mom Emma didn’t believe that explanation.  

His grandparents were meeting with his other grandpa Rumplestiltskin to get a spell to find his Mom Regina.

Grandpa Rumple gave them a spell to see where his Mom Regina was being held by Greg and his Future Step Mom Tamara. It was made by mixing tears of his Grandma Snow and his Mom Regina. It made his Grandma Snow see and feel everything that his Mom Regina was feeling. Grandma Snow felt his Mom Regina being tortured and with the help of his Grandpa David they figured out she was in the old cannery. Where else would you smell sardines?

His Dad Neal or Baelfire and his Mom Emma found his Future Step Mom Tamara on the beach running. That should have been the end of that but his mom’s superpowers kicked in and she could tell that his Future Step Mom Tamara was lying about running. Tamara ran off without a clue that his Mom Emma knew she is lying.

His Mom Emma and his Dad Neal talk about some things. His Dad Neal apologized for letting her go to jail when August told him to. He said he never forgave himself for that.

All that was nice but his Future Step Mom Tamara and Greg were still torturing his Mom Regina in the cannery. That was when his grandparents called to tell his Mom Emma where his Mom Regina was being kept. 

Greg and his Future Step Mom Tamara were there in Storybrooke to destroy magic. They belonged to a group of people that wanted to rid the world of magic. They explained all this to his Mom Regina.

His Mom Emma and his Dad Neal go into the cannery but his Dad Neal doesn’t believe he will find anything. His grandparents meet up with them and they start to search for his Mom Regina.

Greg and his Future Step Mom Tamara made arrangements to meet up then she took off. They had a camera set up so they saw his Mom Emma and his Dad Neal coming.

Greg continued to torture his Mom Regina until she finally tells him his dad is dead and where the body is buried. He gives her one more zap and tried to leave before his grandparents show up. Greg was caught but he got away. his grandparents took his Mom Regina to the Blue Fairy to get healed.

His Future Step Mom Tamara ran into his Mom Emma and his Dad Neal as she was trying to escape. His Future Step Mom Tamara knocked out his Mom Emma when the fought. Then his Future Step Mom Tamara told his Dad Neal she had no intention of being his Future Step Mom. Tamara shot his Dad Neal then his Mom Emma woke up and kept her from killing his Dad Neal but Tamara threw a magic bean and made a portal. Nobody had any idea where it was going.  

His Dad Neal and his Mom Emma almost got sucked in to the portal as Tamara got away. They get out only to be sucked back in. his Mom Emma held on to his Dad Neal but he was weak from being shot and he didn’t want his son to be alone so he let go but not before they shared a moment and told each other that they are still love one another. His Dad Neal fell through the portal and probably died.   

While all this is happening Greg was digging up his dead dad’s body out in the woods.  

When his Mom Emma got to his grandparents place the Blue Fairy had just finished healing his Mom Regina. His Mom Emma told them all what happened to his Dad Neal.

His Grandma Snow was taking care of his Mom Regina when she woke up and told everyone that Tamara and Greg have this trigger thing that looks like a really big diamond.

By this time, Tamara caught up with Greg in the woods with his dead dad and told him the diamond thing they took from his Mom Regina would destroy the town and the magic too. That is what the people they were working for told her.

Everybody at his grandparents place was shocked that there is a trigger thing in the first place. That’s when his Mom Regina admits she was going to use the beans to take him back to the Enchanted Forest and destroy Storybrooke

Everybody came to tell him about his Dad Neal and they find his Grandpa Rumple there. He has an odd look on his face and the rope of the tire swing started to fray all of a sudden. Was his Grandpa Rumple trying to kill him?

When his grandparents told his Grandpa Rumple what happen to his Dad Neal. His Grandpa Rumple lost it and he blamed himself. He was actually to blame for the curse and bringing magic to Storybrooke. Grandpa Rumple was so upset that he thought that he should just die instead of helping them save the town and everyone in it.

Greg and Tamara take the trigger diamond down into the mine to find a dwarf’s axe to activate it. Greg used Happy’s axe to hit it. The diamond starts to spin and turn blue.

Hook, who trailed along with them like a stray puppy, asked who they were working for but when they said they didn’t know he got nervous. Hook realized he was about to die along with everyone else including Grandpa Rumple.     

As soon as the diamond was struck the forest started to taking over again and the clock tower started to have this weird blue glow.

At his grandparents place, they felt the earthquake from the trigger thing being activated. His Mom Regina told them that the diamond trigger thing has been activated. They were all going to die except him because he had been born in that world.

Hook showed up at his grandparents’ place. He said he was there to help but really he just didn’t want to die. His Grandpa David punched him for being, well, a pirate.

Everyone separated to save Storybrooke. Hook and his  Grandpa David left to find Tamara and Greg to get the magic beans back so they can all escape Storybrooke. His two moms went to the mine to slow the diamond trigger thing. He and his Grandma Snow went around gathering everyone up so they can escape as soon as the beans were found.

Before she left his Mom Regina said goodbye to him, it sounded like she didn’t think she would ever see him again.  

The Blue Fairy gave the Dwarves a potion to give Sneezy to help him remember his true self. They went to the pawn shop to get his stein so he could drink the potion from it.

Grumpy gave his Grandpa Rumple a dose for Belle that the Blue Fairy had given him.  

Hook and his Grandpa David found Greg burning his notes and stuff on the pier. They chased Greg because he had the magic beans. They all fight but Tamara showed up. His Grandpa David chased her until he got knocked out by Greg who got away from Hook. Hook did manage to get a bean from Greg but his Grandpa David took it.     

His two Moms found the trigger that was sucking all the magic out of the air. That’s when his Mom Regina told his Mom Emma that she was going to die while trying to slow down the destruction of Storybrooke. His Mom Regina said she just wanted to do the right thing before it was too late. Before his Mom Emma could object, his Mom Regina started to slow the trigger thing down.

Belle or lacey was fascinated by his Grandpa Rumple’s magic. She asked him if he could make her young forever. She wants to be with his Grandpa Rumple forever. Grandpa Rumple tells her that she could still be killed even when she is immortal 

His Grandpa Rumple decided to give Belle the potion to help her remember her true self. He took the pieces of the chipped cup and put it back together with magic. He made a toast that tricked her into drinking the potion. When Belle remembered his Grandpa Rumple, they kissed and he told her that he has failed.

His Mom Emma met up with everyone at the diner. Everyone talked about what to do and his Grandma Snow made the suggestion of sending the trigger through the portal instead. Everyone agreed to the plan even though his Mom Emma was not completely convinced it will work.

Hook stole the bean but not before his Mom Emma told him that his Dad Neal is dead and he was really Baelfire. His Mom Emma didn’t realize that Hook took the bean until she went down into the mine to use it.

By that time, Hook had sailed off in his ship. But Hook had a change of heart and came back but he was too late.

He and his grandparents went with his Mom Emma to the mine where the trigger thing was. By that time his Mom Regina and his Mom Emma had joined forces and destroyed the trigger diamond thing with magic.

Everyone got knocked out when the trigger thing was destroyed. Greg and Tamara grabbed him and took him out of there before everyone woke up. Greg and Tamara take him to the water and throw the bean they still had in the water. They all go through a portal and they all end up here, in Neverland. Only he doesn’t think they knew that this was where they were going.

Henry shook his head to clear his thoughts and took a deep breath. He needed try to find out what was going on.

Henry stood up out of the puddle he had been sitting in. he went to the door and looked through the keyhole. Tamara and Greg were still arguing.

Tamara and Greg didn’t know where they were. Henry did. They were in Neverland.

Henry recognized the island from his Dad Neal’s description of it. His Dad Neal had been there a very long time before he came to Storybrooke. His Dad Neal had told him the story of what happened when he fell through the portal in the Enchanted Forest. 

Back when his Dad Neal was Bae, he fell through the portal in London a few hundred years ago. He was cold and hungry so he snuck into a house and stole some bread. Bae got caught by the daughter of the family, Wendy Darling. She hid him in the crawl space until they were caught by her parents who were fine with him staying there.   

Wendy told Bae about the Shadow and how he is from a world where there is magic. Bae warns her not to trust the Shadow because magic destroyed his family.

Wendy didn’t listen she went off with the shadow. Bae waited at the window for her all night. When she got back she told him all about Neverland and how when you go there you can never return. It wasn’t as wonderful as it seemed because when it for dark all the boys started crying for their parents. The only reason the Shadow brought her back was because he wanted a boy not a girl. She said that the Shadow was coming back for one of her brothers.

Bae had a plan to make the Shadow leave them alone but it fails so he let the Shadow take him instead so that the Darling family can be safe. He took the Shadow’s hand and they flew through London then to Neverland.

Before Bae got to the island, he heard the boys crying. He struck a match and the Shadow dropped him in the water. Hook pulled him out of the water and put him on his ship, the Jolly Roger.

Mr. Smee wanted to give Bae to the Shadow but when Hook found out that he was Milah’s son he wanted to protect him.

The Lost Boys came to search the ship for Bae but he was hiding  

Hook took Bae under his wing and taught him to sail and shared the story of how his own fugitive father abandoned him. Bae confided in hook that he is the son of the Dark one and then told him that his father only cared about the dagger. Bae told Hook how he got the dagger and that the dagger is the only way to kill the Dark One.

Bae found Milah’s portrait on Hook’s desk. Hook told Bae what really happened to his mum. Hook told him that they could be a family. Bae wanted to leave the ship and Hook told him he can't go back to the Darling’s without a portal.  

The lost boys come looking for Bae again. Bae decided to go with the Lost Boys. Before Bae got in the boat he told Hook that Hook was just like his father the Dark One.

Henry turned and started to walk back to where he had been sitting beside the wall. He got to the middle of the room when the door opened and the Shadow came inside. They stood there looking at each other.

When Henry was taken by Greg and Tamara, Snow and Charming along with Emma and Regina, stood looking at the place where the portal had been in disbelief. They had no idea how to get henry back. Rumple and Belle came upon them. Rumple told them the only way to follow was with another magick bean.

That was the problem because Hook had taken the last bean. He was long gone; at least that was what they thought until Belle spotted the Jolly Roger on the horizon coming back to Storybrooke.

Hook said he changed his mind. They tell him that they had destroyed the trigger device. He offered his ship and the last magic bean to help in the search.

No one knew where the portal went to and had no idea where to search until Rumple said he could find him through magic. 

Rumple gave Belle a spell to cloak the town so that no one would come to harm them again. Belle could tell that Rumple didn’t think that he was coming back. Rumple reminded him that ‘the boy’ would be his undoing and he must go to honor Bae. He got on board the ship leaving her on the dock.

Rumple conjured the magic globe and used his own blood to find out where henry was. He and Hook looked at the globe and recognized that it showed Neverland.

Hook sailed the ship away from the dock and threw the bean into the water creating a portal. They all hang on as Rumple tells them they are going to face someone that they should all be afraid of.   

Little did they know, Henry was now in the presence of the Shadow. After searching for centuries, the Shadow had found the boy in the drawing. His plans for Henry were anyone’s guess but there was one thing that was sure: they were evil.  

Far away on the distant shores of the Enchanted Forest, Henry’s Dad Neal was wounded and still alive. Three travelers found him. Their names were Mulan, Prince Philip and Princess Aurora. 

 


End file.
